


Ups... Surprise?

by LeinRobles



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Post-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Calamity Ganon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeinRobles/pseuds/LeinRobles
Summary: Nuestro grupo de héroes del coraje favorito, esta viajando por distintos puntos de las lineas temporales no?Eso quiere decir que podrían terminar en cualquier momento en el tiempo?Podrían incluso llegar a un punto antes de empezar sus aventuras verdad?Como reaccionarían los campeones (con Zelda y Link también) a los predecesores del héroe elegido y posible futuro?Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras estaba en la ducha y como no he visto nada similar dije "hey porque no"





	Ups... Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso! soy Disléxica, así que puede haber errores de ortografía, le pido a mi hermano que los revise pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que se le pasen algunos, así que pido un poco de paciencia.  
A pesar de haber investigado a los personajes puede que sean un poco oc.
> 
> Sus sugerencias serian de mucha ayuda gracias, disfrute su lectura.

**10:00 pm Hyrule (Hyrule)**

"Wild no" Twilight le dijo al que era casi como su hermano mientras cruzaba sus brazos y le dio una mirada des-aprobatoria

"Te apuesto cinco rupias rojas a que esto le estallara en la cara" Legend dice a Hyrule mientras se recargaba en un árbol cercano

"Cinco que se rompe algo" Hyrule contestó sin apartar la mirada de la escena

"es un trato mi amigo" 

_ **¡¡Boom!!** _

"¡QUE NO!"

"¿JA Quien conoce a su chico? ¡Sí Legend conoce a su chico! Así que paga compañero!"

"¿No deberíamos ir a ver si esta bien?" Sky pregunta a nadie en particular

"Na Twilight podría ser capaz de manejarlo por su cuenta" Guerreros contestó mientras seguía puliendo su espada

"Cuantas explosiones van en esta semana?" pregunta cuatro desde donde se sienta junto a Wind, frente al fuego donde se estaba cocinando algo que Wild dejo antes de ir a hacer lo que sea que fuera esta vez.

Wind intenta levantar la tapa de la olla solo para que Tiempo tome su muñeca antes de que pueda tocarla.

"Mmm ... creo que es la cuarta ... tal vez sexta" Tiempo dio un suspiro "Era de esperar que algo así pasara, hemos estado en el mismo hyrule por casi un mes, nuestros hyrules no son tan extensos como el suyo , ademas de tener muchos más poblados "

_ **¡¡Boom!!** _

"Y con esa son siete" Cuatro se burló

Crepúsculo regreso al campamento no mucho después con un salvaje sonriente a su lado (el cual hoy lleva su túnica hyliana) fue a revisar la comida

"por su expresión yo diría que volvió a salirse con la suya" Leyenda le envió una sonrisa socarrona

Twilight frunció el ceño y fue a sentarse junto a Time, el alcalde le dio una palmada en la espalda a su protegido, Wild solo se rió al escuchar el comentario de su compañero formo algunos signos con sus manos para después volverse hacia la olla en el fuego y cuando estaba apunto de comenzar a servir los platos, todos su mundo comenzaron a girar de una forma ya familiar pero aun desagradable.

* * *

**10:00 pm Hyrule (Wild Pre-Calamidad)**

En este momento los campeones acompañados de la princesa Zelda y su caballero se encuentran regresando desde el santuario del poder en otro intento fallido de despertar los poderes de la princesa, esta situación no hacía más que frustrar a la princesa, esto como resultado en esa dicha princesa arremetiera contra su caballero, lo que a su vez llevó a un círculo vicioso siendo que al no reaccionar el héroe solo molestaba a Zelda y esta seguía con su agresión.

"La princesa realmente detesta al caballero" Revali cruzó sus alas mirando a la princesa acelerar su paso intentando dejar a su caballero atrás

"Pensé que ya habían mejorado su relación" Mipha mira a su viejo amigo solo acelerar para mantener el paso con Zelda

"lo hicieron" Urbosa que se juntó junto a Daruk colocó sus manos en su cadera mientras negaba con la cabeza "Antes de irnos el rey regresó a la princesa por aun no liberar sus poderes"

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que por fin se encontraban en el jardín frente a la entrada del castillo, allí en la puerta de entrada para su gran disgusto se encontraba el Rey Rhoam, apenas ver al rey Link rápidamente se arrodilló, Zelda se tenso ante la presencia de su padre

"Campeones me alegro de poder ser quien haya obtenido su regreso, Zelda hija espero que tu viaje resulte fructuoso y lograras cumplido tu deber"

"No ... no lo conseguí padre ..."

"Zelda como princesa de Hyrule, debes concentrarte en adquirir los poderes necesarios para poder contra Ganón, no puedes ser posible que sea la única de los elegidos que no ha logrado realizar su deber, eres-" el rey no pudo terminar su sermón ya que se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vio que sobre la fuente se perdió un portal

al ver que su rey se detiene abruptamente todos los presentes voltearon justo a tiempo para ver un grupo de personas caer desde el portal para después de este cerrarse, dejando solo los sujetos en la fuente, de inmediato los campeones estaban en guardia.

"MALDICIÓN! ODIO CUANDO HACE ESO!!" el primero en levantarse del extraño grupo tenía un mechón rosa en su pelo 

"están todos bien?" el siguiente en levantarse fue un hombre que llevaba una armadura y en uno de sus ojos tenía una cicatriz, este miraba alrededor de sus compañeros ayudándolos a levantarse. "seis... ocho... nueve... bien estamos todos"

"Si... creo que todos estamos bien, alguien reconoce este hyrule?" un chico con una capa blanca dijo mientras tomaba la mano que le ofreció un sujeto de bufanda azul.

El extraño grupo empezó a mirar a su alrededor cuando por primera vez desde que aparecieron notaron la presencia de los elegidos que apuntaban sus armas hacia ellos, un destello de reconocimiento se vio en sus ojos.

"mmm... esos no son...?" un niño pequeño con túnica azul intentó preguntar de forma disimulada a su grupo solo para fallar mientras hacia su pregunta voltio a ver a alguien en la parte trasera del grupo, esta persona llevaba una capa con capucha oscura que cubría su rostro pero se podía ver que este poseía un cabello bastante largo

Este levantó la cabeza para mirarlos, solo para rápidamente voltea a sus compañeros y empezar a hacer gestos extraños con sus manos hacia sus compañeros, estos observaron atentamente las manos del sujeto y después volver su mirada hacia los confundidos expectantes de la situación.

"hay no..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Si! se que es corto pero solo es una prueba ustedes diganme si debería seguirlo o borrarlo.  
Bueno dejen sus sugerencias bye.


End file.
